Kung Fu Legends
by TheTon1789
Summary: When Shendu finds a portal that connects the human and animal worlds, he plans to put an end to Kung Fu. 4 legendary characters have something else in mind for him though. Rated T for violence and mild language. Crossover includes Spongebob, Kung Fu Panda, Jackie Chan Adventures, and American Dragon: Jake Long.
1. Chapter 1: Shendu

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please go easy on me. Any suggestions or criticisms are appreciated.**

** To note on this story, it takes place after the events of Kung Fu Panda 2 but before Legends of Awesomeness, after the events of season 1 of Jackie Chan Adventures, directly after the events of Karate Island for Spongebob, and after the finale The Hong Kong Longs for American Dragon: Jake Long. I will also note that this story has two alternate universes, the first being the animal world and the other the human world. Without further delay, enjoy the story.**

The large dragon demon hovered above the rocky cliffs of the castle rubble. He scowled looking down at the celebration that Jackie Chan and the rest of Section 13 seemed to be having.

"Those fools!" he thought to himself. "They assume that a few measly talisman can kill me so easily. My power extends greater than they could ever imagine! They'll see, they'll all see!"

* * *

"Meditate, concentrate…" she thought to herself. She began to chant. The chanting became louder and louder until…

She burst out of her cage, smashing the wood to pieces. She glared at Master Udon.

"I won't give into your time share vacation scam!" Sandy yelled.

"Then give into my fists!" Master Udon screamed.

Sandy lunged at him and slapped him with her feet in midair. He grabbed her and smashed her into a wall, debris crumbling down on Sandy.

She leapt back up and slammed her hand as hard as she could toward Udon. It was blocked by Udon and they threw punch and chop over and over again, each time blocking it. Sandy grabbed Master Udon's hand and tossed him into the air. She jumped up and aimed her foot at his face. With a satisfying crunch it connected with his face, knocking out some of his teeth. He flew back through the wall and fell down the tower into the ocean.

"You're in soup now, Udon!" she yelled down from the hole in the wall.

She walked over to Spongebob and cut the ropes from around his arm.

"You okay little square dude?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down in shame.

They walked down the stairs in silence to the boat at the beach waiting for them. Sandy and Spongebob got in and began to paddle away from the island.

"Sandy, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there. Thanks for saving me from…buying a condo."

"Aw shucks, Spongebob, that's what friends are for."

* * *

The demon slowly floated toward the large black and purple portal in the temple. He looked into it and saw what looked like China, but with animals in place of the people. It looked as though the city was cleaning up after something akin to a war.

"Perfect. Gongmen City. It is here that I can show that Jackie Chan my true power. All hell will reign down on those who defy me!"


	2. Chapter 2: Heist

Jake skated down the road from his high school in New York.

"Hey Spud! Trix! Last one to the skate park is a rotten egg!"

"You're on Jakey!" Trix said speeding past him.

"Wait for me!" Spud said scrambling to catch up.

The three flew down the sidewalk dodging in and out of people.

Jake passed Trixie and looked back at her. He stuck out his tongue at her.

He looked back and saw he was about to hit and ice cream vendor.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he swerved left into the street.

"Hey! Watch it moron!" the vendor yelled down at him.

"Woah, woah WAUGHHHH!" Spud said as he slammed into the vendor knocking him over.

Jake laughed as he swerved out of the way of another car. He could see the skate park in sight.

"C'mon, just a bit farther…"

Trixie grabbed onto the back of a car and using the extra speed, shot past Jake.

"Ha ha ha!" she said making a face at Jake as jumped the curb and stopped at the entrance. "See Jake, that's why you don't mess with the Trixter!"

"I'll admit that was pretty sweet." He looked around. "Hey, where's Spud?"

"AUGHHHH!" Spudinski yelled as he knocked Jake over. "Sorry about that man." He said helping his friend up. "I guess I'm the rotten egg now…"

"Damn straight Spudinski." Trixie said giggling to herself.

The three turned to walk into the skate park.

"So Jake, how has the pen pal thing been working out with you and Rose?" Spud asked walking up the stairs to the top of the half pipe.

"Pretty sweet actually. We are going to try to meet up with them in Hong Kong for Christmas vacation."

"Sounds good." Trixie said watching Spud get his skateboard set. "So her parents are totally cool with the whole dragon thing?"

"Yeah, they took it pretty well actually."

"That's good to hear. Yo Spud!"

"What?!" he said in the middle of an aerial on his board. He came crashing down on the wood ramp below.

Trixie winced. "Never mind. You all right down there?"

He looked up at her. He had a bruised up head. "Never been better. Do you two see the dolphins too?"

He fell back unconscious.

The skate park owner came over and sighed. "Again?"

* * *

Valmont sat on a seat in his military helicopter. Ratso piloted the chopper over the city. Finn and Chow, his cronies, sat behind them with pistols drawn and ready.

"Land on that building over there Ratso." He said pointing at a red brick building.

"Okay sir. Whatever you say."

The chopper was a stealth one, the city couldn't hear them land on the rooftop. They quietly set down the invisible chopper on the building.

"Good job stealing the Snake Talisman sir." Finn said taking it off the chopper which reappeared. "The bankers will never see what hit them."

They piled out of the helicopter. Valmont looked over at the building directly next to them, separated only by an alleyway. He looked down from the 10 story building to see a fire escape on the other building with an open window.

"Just as I expected. Now we all need to do is jump across to the platform. Ratso, you'll meet us at the extraction point."

"Sure thing sir."

Chow looked over the edge. It was a good 8 foot gap and at least a 50 foot drop if you missed.

"Uh sir? Are you sure about this…"

"If you didn't want to do this, you should have said so before we left. Now come on."

Chow took a deep breath. "It's only an 8 foot gap, how bad could it be?"

He looked across the edge. He stepped back and took a running sprint at it, landing on the fire escape.

The two others jumped over and landed next to him.

Valmont gave a thumbs up to Ratso who flew the helicopter off the building with the Snake Talisman. The three of them crawled into the window into an empty office with a closed door.

"You guys ready?" Valmont said pulling the pistol out of its holster.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Finn replied.

Valmont opened the door and glanced both directions down the hallway. He motioned them forward and they went left down the hallway. They walked up to a door labeled "Hallway C8". They walked in and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Hand me the laser cutters Finn."

He handed over a small pen like object. He got down on his knees on the floor and clicked it, a small stream of light slicing through the floor. He began to slice a whole large enough for them to fit through.

A door opened in the hallway. A guard carrying a rifle popped out. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're…UHMPH!"

Chow put a napkin with sleeping powder over it across the guard's mouth. He struggled in Chow's headlock, but eventually fell forward unconscious.

Finn looked down at his watch. "60 seconds till the alarm goes."

Valmont finally made the last cut and the floor fell through into a safe underneath. An entire safe filled with diamonds lay before them, recently shipped to be put kept in the bank till it could be put on display at the Natural History Museum.

"30 seconds and counting."

"Just enough time."

* * *

"Yes!" Jake said fist pumping as he landed a 360.

"Jakey man, that was awesome!" Trixie said fist-pumping him.

He looked over at Spud in the shade. Spud gave a thumbs up.

He heard a ring coming from his backpack. He ran over to his phone and picked it out of the front pocket of his backpack. The all too familiar mug of a canine he knew graced the small LED screen. He sighed, instantly knowing what it was.

He flipped it open. "Fu, what do you want. It's my day off."

"Look kid, get down to the shop, this is very important. You can have next weekend off."

Jake groaned. "I'll be there Fu."

"You should probably bring Spud and Trix over too. We're going to need all the help we can get. See you in a few minutes."

He clicked off the phone. Trixie skated over. "Dragon business?"

"Is it ever anything different?"


	3. Chapter 3: Hostage Situation

Jake skated up to the front of shop. Gramps awaited him in the back corner of the shop next to Fu Dog who was sitting on the couch next to him. A tall man wearing a black trench coat was standing next to him asking questions.

"Jeese! How am I supposed to know what the bozo you're looking for looks like!"

"Sir, would you just answer the question."

Gramps looked over at Jake who walked in. "Finally Jake! You're late."

"Gramps, you said this is my day off!" He looked up at the tall figure next to him. "What's going on?"

"Captain Augustus Black of Section 13." He showed Jake his badge and then offered his hand. Jake looked at him cynically, then with slow deliberate movements shook his hand.

"Your grandfather here is a witness to a high stakes bank robbery that took place in Wall Street only 20 minutes ago. We currently have a hostage situation going on in that same location as we speak. If your grandfather could just tell us what he saw…"

"I told you! I saw nothing!"

"Alright, alright." He looked back over at Gramps. "If you have any information, just contact me at this number."

He set a small business card down on the desk beside them.

"I told you everything I know. Now go away!"

Captain Black began to walk out of the room. He took one last look at Jake Long, before walking out.

Trixie and Spud walked in the shop, passing Captain Black. Trixie looked at him and then walked in. "What was that all about?"

"I was going to tell you." Gramps got up from his chair.

"Yeah, I was too," Fu Dog said grabbing the newspaper and sitting down, "but of course mister secret agent dude has to walk in here. You know how lucky you guys are to get human forms? I'm stuck here as a freaking dog."

Gramps rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I need you to go check this out for me Jake."

"Gramps, this is a non-magical problem. What do I have to do with it? Shouldn't we leave this to the FBI or SWAT or whatever?"

"I thought the same thing Jake. I was just walking home from getting groceries when I saw a helicopter seem to appear out of thin air. It was only for a split second and then I heard an alarm go off in the bank I was next to. I heard gunshots and ducked behind a mailbox. There was some confusion and I saw someone inside taken hostage. Shortly after the police arrived on the scene and Captain Black got me out of the firing zone and helped me get home."

"So wait, you're telling me the robbers were using some kind invisibility cloaking magic to rob the bank?"

"Exactly. I don't think these guys know what they're up against. I've had Fu contact some of his pals, and they don't seem to know who this guy is. This may be a lot worse than just a simple bank robbery. If they learn where this magic has come from…"

Fu made a slicing gesture across his throat. "It's game over for the magical universe kid."

Jake looked at him for second. His eyes widened. "You're not sayin'…"

"Yes Jake, you have to go save the hostages yourself and intercept the bad guys before any damage is caused." Gramps said.

"How am I supposed to do that?! I'm trained against trolls and the Huntsclan, not bank robbers."

"I'm sorry Jake, but we can't risk the safety of the whole magical universe."

"So you're going to risk mine?!"

"Haven't we done it before kid?" Fu said chuckling. "What's so knew about it now?

"Well first of all they have guns!"

"Don't sweat it kid, you'll do fine." Fu Dog said patting his back. Jake looked like he was about to throw up.

"Now Spud," Fu said looking over at him, "we need you to hack into the bank's security system and disable all the cameras in the building. The alarms will drown out any sound that comes in and they won't be expecting two break-ins in a row. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing Fu. But I'm going to need to get into the building's central power box."

"We already have it all planned out kid. I know a troll that can take us to it. It is underground right next to a subway station underneath the building."

"Trix," Fu said looking nervously up at the ceiling. "Uhh…we need you to be a hostage for us."

"WHAT!" she screamed grabbing Fu Dog by the collar. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Look, I have it all planned out. If you let go of my collar I'll tell you!"

She let go of the collar. "How could you possibly have a good idea?!"

"Well if you let me talk instead of strangling me by my collar I'd tell ya! Anyway, I have a potion for one person that makes them impervious to bullets. You'll sneak in a back entrance, get caught on purpose and while you are being taken hostage, Jake will sneak in the same back entrance in dragon form and take some of the guys out from the shadows without them noticing. Then Jake will swoop in and grab and knockout whoever is left."

Jake sighed. "Let's get this started. So much for a day off."

* * *

Sandy sat in a seat in the corner of the Krusty Krab. She watched the typical antics of Spongebob driving Squidward nuts. She giggled watching Spongebob knock the third Krabby Patty into Squidward's face.

She looked down at her watch. It read 5:00 pm.

"Well, it's almost time to get home." She looked over to see Mr. Krabs coming out of his office. "Hey Mr. Krabs! Would you get me a to go box?"

"Sure thing Sandy!" He brought over two Styrofoam boxes. "That'll be two dollars."

"Two dollars for these?"

"I can always raise the price."

"Whatever," she said handing him two bucks, "don't feel like arguin' a price."

She grabbed the boxes and walked to the door. "See you Sponge."

"Bye Sandy! See you tomorrow!" he said looking over the shoulder of an annoyed looking Squidward.

She began to walk down the street toward her house. It had been only a day since her encounter without Master Udon, and she was on edge about everything.

She looked quickly behind her. There was nobody there.

Sandy shook her head. "Probably nothing. I think I just need to relax over some tea."

A black boatsmobile pulled up alongside her. The windows were shaded out and a hooded fish hopped out of the car.

"What the…?"

The fish bashed her over the head with a police club. He carried her into the backseat of the boat and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Pistols

Po sat on the rooftop of Jade Palace staring out at the setting sun in the distance, not a care in the world. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the warm rooftop.

"PANDA!" Shifu yelled up to him.

"What…AUGHH!"

Po lost his balance and tumbled down the side of the roof and landed on the ground in front of Shifu.

"How did you get up?!...never mind. Po, I need to talk to you."

The two walked into the Jade Palace. Armor and swords of all kind passed them on both sides.

"I've received word from Gongmen City that Lord Shen has been found roaming the streets of Gongmen City."

Po stood in shock. "But he's dead! I saw him get killed right in front of me."

"I know Po. But there is something I must tell you. Something only few have ever learned of the existence of. A very dark and powerful chi. The art of resurrection."

He walked over to the fountain inside the palace. "1000 years ago, a powerful demon named Jin brought down hell on China by the power of resurrection. He brought back hundreds of ancient enemies of China back from the dead to haunt the living. Only the force of an entire army brought down the resurrection spell, and not without great damage and loss. Ever since, the spell has become forbidden in China and no one has ever been allowed to see it. The spell book was locked away in a safe location in Gongmen City. Just this morning I received a report that the vault's location was destroyed and the book had been stolen out of the vault. As Dragon Warrior, it is your job to go investigate this as whoever has done this has brought back Lord Shen from the dead."

"So, what about the Furious Five?"

"They are currently on an assignment in Northern Asia. You will go to Gongmen City on your own and the Furious Five will meet you tomorrow at the Wan-Jen Tavern in the western part of the city for a report. Until then you are not to make any assault attempts on Lord Shen. You will only find out what you can learn about what he has plan. Am I understood?"

"Yes master. Watch but do not display my fists of awesomeness."

"Good luck Panda."

Po ran off.

* * *

"Is the system ready?" the red dragon asked through his earpiece.

"Affirmative Jake." Spud said typing on his keyboard. "The cameras will shut off in five…four…three…two…now."

The red LED light on the camera blinked and then went dark.

"You are now the invisible dragon." Spud said with a fist-pump.

"You ready Trixie?"

He heard 3 taps on his earpiece.

"Alright, let's get this operation started."

He opened up the door to the back of the building.

"Alright you're going to want to take a right through a door marked H3. Do you see it?"

He turned to face a narrow metal door with a pin code lock. "Yeah, but it's electronically locked. What the pin?"

"Hold on, descrambling the code right now." He typed away at his laptop. "The number should be 2614."

Jake punched in the code and door buzzed opening up. He quickly ran inside and down the hallway.

"Halfway down the hallway there should be a ventilation grate in the ceiling."

The small hum of rushing air came on above him. Glancing up, he noticed the metal grate.

"Yeah I see it above me."

"Good. Now rip out the grate and crawl up inside."

He ripped out the grate but stopped hearing a door knob creaking open from down the hallway. He dashed to the side of the doorway.

The door creaked open and the guard stepped the door. It opened and Jake held his breath, the guard only on the other side of the doorway.

"Of course I want to roam the bloody hallways of a bank searching for terrorists who probably want to kill me." He said with a thick British hallway. "Why do I get stuck with the shit jobs all the time?"

He looked down at the floor and saw the grate. His hand reached down for the walkie-talkie on his belt.

"Sorry!" Jake yelled as he swung his fist into the guard's face. The guard hit the wall unconscious.

"Oooh, sorry buddy," Jake said setting him down on the ground. "For your own good. Go buy something nice for yourself." He slipped a dollar into the guy's pocket.

"Jake what was that?"

"Nothing, continue."

"So crawl up inside and head straight ahead. There should be a 90 degree turn coming up on your right."

"Okay. I see another grate. Should I go through?"

"No no no, don't go through. The terrorists will hear you. Look inside and see if you can see what Trixie is doing."

* * *

"Get off me yo!" Trixie yelled slapping Valmont's hand off her shoulder.

"You meddlesome little ingrate. Bad girls like you don't get dates to the prom."

"Bad guys like you don't get away without bein' dealt some serious whoop-ass."

"Shut it. Do you have the money bagged Finn?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it."

"Well work on it faster." He shoved Trixie to the ground next to the other 10 hostages. "Now stay here. I don't want any messy business." Chow laughed aiming his pistol at them. "Don't make any sudden movements or sound girl."

Trixie stuck her tongue out at him.

Valmont glanced up. "Go check the hallways Finn, I'll take over handling the money."

"Okay."

Finn walked toward the hallway.

* * *

Spud looked down at his map. "Okay, you should see another grate underneath you. Drop into the hallway."

The dragon dropped down into the hallway. The room was quiet. Steel pipes ran through the sides of the room.

The door on one side of the hallway opened and Finn stepped through. His eyes widened as he saw Jake Long in the hallway.

"Oh crap, another demon."

He quickly pulled out his pistol and fired at the dragon. Jake dodged quickly to the right and jumped into the air, charging at him.

Finn dodged, but was brushed and knocked over. He sprang back up and fired another shot at Jake.

Jake shot forward and pulled back upside down toward Finn, the bullet flying underneath. He sprung back, his foot landing a direct blow against Finn's face.

Finn smashed head first into the steel pipe and dropped to the ground. He lay still, a small blood stain on the pipe.

"What was that Jake?"

"Knocked out one of his men. Looks like his chance of robbing the bank is now pipe dreams."

* * *

Jackie Chan sat on the couch inside Uncle's shop, pleased with himself and content. He was reading a paperback novel titled "Jurassic Park". He held a cup of tea and leaned forward to take a sip.

"JACKIE!" Uncle yelled from the other room. Chan splashed the hot liquid into his face and fell over trying to wipe it off.

Uncle strolled casually into the room. "Why are you laying around Jackie? You should be doing research!"

"Uncle, it is my week off of work." he said rubbing his head sorely. "The university can wait a week before I go on another dig."

Uncle slapped Jackie in the head. "You are so lazy! Why you won't even…"

The phone rang inside the shop.

"What now!?"

He picked up the telephone and listened for a second. "For you Jackie!"

Jackie took it out of his hand. "Hello?"

"Jackie, this is Captain Blackwood."

"Ugh…don't tell me you are sending me on another mission. I already stopped Shendu."

"Jackie, it's the talisman. Someone stole the snake talisman. We believe it is Valmont. He is in the middle of a robbery here in New York City. We need you to fly out as soon as possible."

Jackie sighed. "I'm on my way." He set down the phone.

"So where are we going Jackie?"

Startled he turned and saw Jade looking at him.

"You are going nowhere. This could be dangerous and you might get hurt."

"C'mon Jackie, please?"

She looked up at him with Bambi eyes.

"No. And that's my final answer."

He went upstairs to pack.

Jade got out her notebook.

"Time to start brainstorming ways to sneak aboard."


	5. Chapter 5: Assassin

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I just got through finals week for my high school and this is the first time in a few weeks I have had to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jackie sat on the commuter airline, his face deep in his novel. The plane was headed for JFK International in New York and was about a half hour from its destination.

He stretched in his seat for a second.

"I swear that coach class is getting smaller and smaller…" he murmured to himself.

Slowly he got to his feet. He began making his way towards the back of the plane. The hum of the jets outside moved through the plane.

A man in a black hood stared at him. The man got up and slowly followed behind Jackie.

Jackie walked into the bathroom in the back. The man in the hood stopped just behind by the stewardess.

The sound of footsteps began to come towards the back of the plane. The hooded man looked back toward them and put his hand into his pocket.

A man wearing a trench coat walked over. "Sir, I'm with the FBI, may I bother you with a few questions?"

The hooded man lunged at the man from the FBI. He quickly dodged and backed up.

The man from the FBI came forward and shot off a kick to the chest. The man grabbed his foot and flipped him over on his head.

Jackie walked out of the bathroom and stared. "What the heck if going on…?"

The hooded man ran toward him, aiming a chop at his neck. Jackie caught the hand and countered with a punch to the head. The hooded man staggered back into the stewardess knocking her over.

Jackie ran toward him and jumped into the air, aiming a kick toward his head. The man dodged it and punched him in mid-air.

Jackie slammed into a poor women in her seat. He grabbed a cup of water from her tray and jumped back up slamming it into his head.

The hooded man was about to strike but he heard a click and stopped.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." The FBI man had a gun aimed at the hooded man.


End file.
